Acusación de ultratumba
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Tras la segunda guerra mágica, lo que menos quiere un prisionero de Azkaban es tener algo que le haga pensar "prefiero a los dementores". Sin embargo, Augustus Rookwood estaba a punto de caer en ese supuesto. Todo gracias a alguien que no existía ya. [Colección "Torneo de los Tres Magos, III edición"].


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, empleo parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _El presente texto participa en el minireto de octubre para la III edición de "El Torneo de los Tres Magos", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Personaje sorteado:_ Igor Karkarov.

* * *

 **Acusación de ultratumba.**

Azkaban era un sitio deprimente.

En las celdas de máxima seguridad, los antiguos partidarios de Voldemort eran los menos apreciados por los nuevos guardias, magos extremadamente capacitados en seguridad llamados _Sinodales_. ¿A quién le importaba si demoraban en atender las peticiones de individuos como los Lestrange o los Carrow? Seguramente a nadie.

Augustus Rookwood, ex miembro del Departamento de Misterios, pisaba la cárcel por segunda vez y podía apreciar evidentes diferencias. La carencia de dementores era una bendición, pero a cambio, debía soportar la indiferencia de los Sinodales, incluso sus burlas. ¿Cómo se atrevían? Algunos de ellos sin duda eran unos oportunistas _sangre sucia_ …

—Te has llevado tu merecido.

La voz, pastosa y afectada, hizo que Rookwood temblara, aunque sin saber por qué.

—En verdad, todos nosotros merecemos estar aquí…

De pronto, atravesando la puerta de la celda, surgió una figura de color blanco perlado, alta y delgada, con cabello y barba visiblemente desaliñados. Por vestimenta solo se le veía una capa larga y de apariencia gruesa, debajo de la cual debía llevar la túnica.

—¿Karkarov? —soltó Rookwood, pasmado— ¿Qué demonios has hecho?

—Escapar —contestó el aludido, mirando distraídamente a su alrededor, antes de ver a su interlocutor de nuevo—. Escapé primero de aquí al delatar a algunos, como tú y Crouch. Escapé luego, cuando el Señor Tenebroso volvió. Y escapé del juicio final, al no ir al más allá.

—¿De verdad crees que te juzgan al morir? —desdeñó Rookwood, recuperando así parte de su aplomo—. Eso es cosa de muggles y _sangre sucia_ —espetó, escupiendo a continuación.

—Tal vez —Karkarov sonrió y, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Rookwood vio que el gesto alcanzaba sus ojos—, pero no iba a correr el riesgo. Además, aún puedo obtener el favor del Ministerio, ¿no crees?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

El ocupante de la celda volvió a temblar. ¿Por qué? Un fantasma nada podía hacerle.

—¿Qué pensarían los aurores si les dijera absolutamente _todo_ lo que has hecho?

Esta vez, Rookwood sí comprendió. Abrió los ojos exageradamente, incrédulo y espantado a partes iguales, hasta que recuperó la voz y gritó.

—¡No serás capaz! Además, ¿quién va a creerte?

—Si pueden verificar uno solo de tus sucios secretos, creerán los demás.

—¿Y qué ganas tú con eso? ¡Estás muerto!

Ante la cuestión, el espectro dejó de sonreír, pero no pareció entristecerse ni enfurecerse ante el recordatorio de su estado actual. No, parecía más bien meditar en una respuesta.

—No gano nada, cierto —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros, de una forma despreocupada y cínica que no usó jamás en vida—, ¿pero qué pueden hacerme ya?

Sin habla, Rookwood creyó saber el por qué Igor Karkarov había elegido aquella pobre imitación de existencia, una que encajaba con algo que había dicho antes.

 _Escapar_.

Buscaba, por una vez, salirse con la suya al ser un delator.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a mi primera participación de un nuevo Torneo de los Tres Magos. ¿Esta vez llegaré más lejos? Ya el tiempo lo dirá (y los miniretos impuestos, ya que estamos)._

 _En este primer desafío (eso es, nadie lo niegue), se sorteó un fantasma o fallecido conocido, sobre el cual debíamos escribir respecto a sus "asuntos pendientes", esos que los convirtieron (o pudieron convertirlos) en fantasma. En mi caso, tocó Igor Karkarov, ex mortífago y director de Durmstrang que, ante el regreso de Voldemort al final de_ HP4 _, escapó. La información que hallé de su muerte no es muy específica (se halló su cadáver en una cabaña "en el norte", un año después de fugarse), así que decidí mandarlo como fantasma ante Rookwood, una de las personas que acusó en el pasado para librarse de los dementores, y que fuera así como se vislumbraran sus razones para permanecer en el mundo: librarse del juicio divino (¿por qué cree en eso? Lo dejo a su imaginación) y delatar a quien quisiera sin temer a las consecuencias. Tal vez no suene tan genial como quería, pero si hay motivos para ser fantasma como los de Myrtle la Llorona, el que Karkarov eligió aquí no puede estar tan mal, ¿verdad?_

 _Cuídense mucho y deséenme suerte._


End file.
